ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 December 2019
23:05-26 Eeeeeeeeeeeee 23:06-04 Hey 23:07-09 Helloooooooooo 23:07-59 HEY XD 23:08-10 *hugs* 23:08-15 *hugs back* 23:08-23 How's it goinggggg 23:08-24 How are you?? 23:08-28 Good XD 23:08-34 Good XD 23:09-46 I would never just abandon all the friends I've made on here btw XD 23:09-54 I'll still come on chat every once in a while 23:09-58 Thank goodness XD 23:10-15 I just lost interest in Ninjago, I tried watching it I really did, but I kept cringing- 23:10-30 Aww it's okay. 23:10-37 And my OCs keep straying further and further from canon so- 23:11-19 I was reading through our RP last night. The start of the Yang's Temple scene gets me every. Single. Time. 23:11-31 Oof XD 23:11-42 MG's gotten me int JoJos Bizarre Adventure XD 23:11-44 *into 23:12-12 Likw I'm expecting it but yet when it happens I'm not ready and I just bust out laughing 23:12-16 Oh nice XD 23:12-24 *like 23:13-05 XD 23:13-05 23:13-05 Ye XD 23:15-24 I think my favorite part is either when Lin reunites with Zane at the Tournament, or when she has a nightmare and grabs onto him in her sleep x3 23:15-47 That was really cute X3 23:16-22 I love the extra spice Sak adds to their relationship tho XD 23:17-01 Sak: *comes back after being dead for months* Lol you guys kissed yet? 23:17-16 Yup XD 23:17-24 Sak is just me XD 23:17-30 but with way longer hair 23:17-36 LIKE WAY LONGER HAIR 23:17-44 My hair is practically half-shaved off 23:17-55 Lin is me with better looking hair XD 23:18-27 Oh, do you have like an undercut or a shaved side? 23:18-34 Undercut 23:18-51 Y'know I have an Instagram account if you do too- I'm far more active on there XD 23:19-03 Mine would look terrible like that, it'd be so thin XD 23:19-19 I'm considering getting an Insta 23:19-52 XD 23:19-52 23:19-52 My username is Nonbinary_Demon_ 23:20-31 Okay... Wait, do you identify as non-binary? 23:21-05 Forgive me if that's too personal of a question 23:21-11 Yup, Biologically I'm female but I really don't feel like one... 23:21-16 But I don't feel male either 23:22-14 Oh, okay. You still okay with female pronouns? Or would you prefer neutral ones? 23:23-10 I use Them/They pronouns but I'm not crazy like some people, I'm not gonna murder you if you call me a she- 23:23-42 Okey, I know a few transgender/nonbinary peeps, I just don't want anyone to get offended 23:24-50 Its fine XD I don't get offended easily, unless you were to like call me rude names for it or be rude about it- 23:24-54 Then we'd have tea XD 23:25-00 But you wouldn't do that XD 23:26-48 "But you wouldn't do that" 23:26-57 You know me too well XD 23:27-24 Well your a nice person! XD 23:27-45 Only 97% of the time! XD 23:29-00 Gotta account for Sassy Purple and Done-with-your-crap Purple XD 23:29-28 XD 23:29-49 I'm nice 3 % of the time and that's to friends and of course, MG, bc he's my boyfriend- 23:30-14 Okay, admittedly even whem I'm in those moods I'm still pretty nice XD 23:30-49 XD 23:31-06 If I'm not talking to friends or MG I'm really quite an apathetic little biatch 23:31-13 I can't even be impolite without being polite! Help mehhhhhh 23:31-38 XD 23:32-58 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:32-59 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 23:34-05 Anyway, what do you post on your Instagram? I'm kinda curious x3 23:34-35 I don't know a lot about most social media other than the mass stereotypes XD 23:34-51 Some art, makeup stuff, and pictures of me with my friends 23:35-18 I also put posts I agree with on my story, stuff about prochoice, LGBTQ+ Issues, horrible things happening in other countries 23:35-38 basically I'm the classic "SAVE THE F**KING HUMAN RIGHTS" kinda person 23:36-52 Oh, fun 23:36-55 XD 23:37-05 Ye XD 23:37-12 And when I say makeup, I MEAN MAKEUP- 23:37-15 I'd probably do mostly art 23:37-24 I'M TERRIBLE AT MAKEUP SO- 23:37-31 Like I got to Sephora whenever I have enough money 23:37-31 23:37-31 MG has two accounts, an art account and his main 23:37-35 XD 23:37-39 I'm 13 and im nOt 23:37-45 Oh yeah, I also turned 13 so 23:38-07 I thought you were 13 already XD I forget 23:39-00 Nope XD 23:39-04 I was 11 when I joined 23:39-08 Freakin' adult over here can't get her crap together most days, much less a good face of makeup XD 23:39-17 I fooled everyone tho XD 23:39-17 23:39-17 OH YEAH UR LIKE 19- 23:39-40 I won't be 19 'til March XD 23:40-00 Wait 23:40-08 That's like 3 months away 23:40-14 O.o 23:40-26 O-o 23:41-00 Oh well I'll just have another age crisis XD 23:41-40 You should've seen me when I was about to turn 18 XD 23:42-00 I remember- 23:42-16 You were scared about college and what to be- XD 23:42-44 Oh you saw some of that crap too? I forgot XD 23:43-04 I still don't know what I'm doing with my life- 23:44-45 If only the Wiki was a paid job- 23:45-02 You could become a Fandom employee- 23:45-44 Oh I don't think I'd wanna do that. I just like running this wiki XD 23:46-09 XD 23:47-41 Yeah if I could get paid to run this place and create my silly content, I'd be just fine 23:47-54 You could become a writer- 23:48-16 Do YoU kNoW hOw HaRd ThAt Is? XD 23:48-43 Many people do it, few get paid well enough to make it a career 23:48-54 Its worth a shot XD 23:49-39 I gotta actually get stuff written though XD 23:50-00 I have ideas, they're just not quite enough to write a complete story yet 23:50-33 Heck I can't even put enough together to write the sequel to The Light Meets the Dark XD 23:50-44 Oof XD 23:50-57 But I have soooo mant ideas for it 23:51-02 *many 23:51-43 Try to organize them, then try? 23:52-09 Like I kinda have, but I'm missing pieces for the main plot 23:52-49 Oooh :/ 23:52-55 *: / 23:53-11 Yeah 23:53-39 Though I can probably pull something together if I tried hard enough. 23:54-28 I wanna write it so baddd 23:54-31 You can do it! XD 23:54-53 I love those characters so much x3 23:56-03 Awwww X3 23:58-29 Btw is there ay place I can keep contact with you temporarily until I get an Instagram account up and running? Might sound silly but I am very slow getting accounts on places XD 23:58-57 I barely use Wattpad anymore but that's an option 23:59-11 I'm not active on Wattpad much, I have an email? 23:59-41 That works. I'm terrible about checking mine though XD 23:59-59 But I do check it 23:34-00 Anyway, what do you post on your Instagram? I'm kinda curious x3 23:34-30 I don't know a lot about most social media other than the mass stereotypes XD 23:34-45 Some art, makeup stuff, and pictures of me with my friends 23:35-12 I also put posts I agree with on my story, stuff about prochoice, LGBTQ+ Issues, horrible things happening in other countries 23:35-33 basically I'm the classic "SAVE THE F**KING HUMAN RIGHTS" kinda person 23:36-47 Oh, fun 23:36-50 XD 23:36-59 Ye XD 23:37-06 And when I say makeup, I MEAN MAKEUP- 23:37-10 I'd probably do mostly art 23:37-18 I'M TERRIBLE AT MAKEUP SO- 23:37-26 Like I got to Sephora whenever I have enough money 23:37-26 23:37-26 MG has two accounts, an art account and his main 23:37-29 XD 23:37-33 I'm 13 and im nOt 23:37-40 Oh yeah, I also turned 13 so 23:38-01 I thought you were 13 already XD I forget 23:38-54 Nope XD 23:38-58 I was 11 when I joined 23:39-03 Freakin' adult over here can't get her crap together most days, much less a good face of makeup XD 23:39-12 I fooled everyone tho XD 23:39-12 23:39-12 OH YEAH UR LIKE 19- 23:39-35 I won't be 19 'til March XD 23:39-54 Wait 23:40-02 That's like 3 months away 23:40-09 O.o 23:40-20 O-o 23:40-54 Oh well I'll just have another age crisis XD 23:41-34 You should've seen me when I was about to turn 18 XD 23:41-54 I remember- 23:42-10 You were scared about college and what to be- XD 23:42-38 Oh you saw some of that crap too? I forgot XD 23:42-58 I still don't know what I'm doing with my life- 23:44-39 If only the Wiki was a paid job- 23:44-56 You could become a Fandom employee- 23:45-39 Oh I don't think I'd wanna do that. I just like running this wiki XD 23:46-04 XD 23:47-35 Yeah if I could get paid to run this place and create my silly content, I'd be just fine 23:47-48 You could become a writer- 23:48-10 Do YoU kNoW hOw HaRd ThAt Is? XD 23:48-37 Many people do it, few get paid well enough to make it a career 23:48-48 Its worth a shot XD 23:49-33 I gotta actually get stuff written though XD 23:49-54 I have ideas, they're just not quite enough to write a complete story yet 23:50-27 Heck I can't even put enough together to write the sequel to The Light Meets the Dark XD 23:50-38 Oof XD 23:50-52 But I have soooo mant ideas for it 23:50-56 *many 23:51-37 Try to organize them, then try? 23:52-03 Like I kinda have, but I'm missing pieces for the main plot 23:52-43 Oooh :/ 23:52-49 *: / 23:53-06 Yeah 23:53-33 Though I can probably pull something together if I tried hard enough. 23:54-22 I wanna write it so baddd 23:54-25 You can do it! XD 23:54-47 I love those characters so much x3 23:55-57 Awwww X3 23:58-23 Btw is there ay place I can keep contact with you temporarily until I get an Instagram account up and running? Might sound silly but I am very slow getting accounts on places XD 23:58-51 I barely use Wattpad anymore but that's an option 23:59-05 I'm not active on Wattpad much, I have an email? 23:59-35 That works. I'm terrible about checking mine though XD 23:59-54 But I do check it 23:59-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~